Murphy's law
by Smithback
Summary: Terrible things happen to people that meddle with time. A travel that went really wrong.


**Murphy's Law**

"If anything can go wrong, it will"

Murphy's Law-Edward A. Murphy Jr.

Something that Hermione Granger will never be able to deal with, was to see crying her best friend and present boy-who-won, Harry Potter.

There hardly have been two hours since Voldemort finally was defeated; Finished completely by its own arrogance. Harry, tender and always sweet Harry, gave Voldemort a last opportunity. Harry explained to him of whom really the wand was; he told him that he has already ended his horocruxes; the green-eyed boy asked him to have mercy. Voldemort, immersed in its superiority, sent the green curse that ended his own life.

Then, why was her best friend crying? The lost lives, those that had gone and the ones that remained, too grief, too stricken; The families, friends and lovers who had survived and had preferred not to have done it. So many lives had gone, Colin, Remus, Thonks, Freed, more than 100 corpses he saw, and who knows how many more in all the castle.

The load for a heart so hurt as Harry's, was too much. He seemed so defenseless, so small, so needed and unfortunate. While she lulled her dear friend in her arms, Hermione frenetically was looking for something in her head, something that could take away all the pain.

-To make him forget it: would be too cruel .

-To give him a potion to sleep: would not be sufficient.

- to tell him that now everything will be well: would be useless..

"If only I could had saved someone, only someone." Her friend cried.

Hermione gasped. 'just someone only' said to herself. An idea formed quickly in her head; a possibility. A trip, a trip , a travel, travel in time… on time… time only to save someone.

"Harry." The girl called smoothly. "would you feel better if you could save someone? Would you promise me that if we save one or two people, you would do the possible thing to smile? Harry, would you promised it to me?"

between tears Harry saw his friend. By all means would do that it, he would be satisfied saving a single person. so much death and pain …

"yes," he would, he would give anything , he would promise anything to save a life. ,"yes, I would, Hermione." The brunette watched intensely her friend. "Harry, I need that you calm for a moment, listen to me. O.K?" Her friend tried to regulate his breath and then nodded. "Harry, almost at the end of sixth year, professor McGonagall gave me something. She told me that I only and only could use it if for some reason you did not survive and Voldemort did. Only if everything were to bad." Tired, the girl sighed.

"Harry, my dear Harry, I know that we would be disobeying the professor, but If we do it well, if we make it, nobody have to know, nobody will know…"

The true was that Harry did not understand anything at all.

"I have a time turner, Harry." Finally the girl said.

The green eyed boy opened his eyes, he gasped. He felt full of energy. He felt alive. "Hermione, is it…true" he opened and closed his mouth, just like a fish. "we could, we can "

Hermione put a finger over his lips. "Harry, you have to understand that it is very risky. Do you remember what I told you in our third year? If something goes wrong, we could cause that Voldemort does not die, we could kill ourselves, we could bring the universe to a standstill, or even worst."

"we can save them, Hermione." Harry plead.

seeing her friend with so much life and hope, as she had not seen him for so long, she accepted. She would do anything for her dear friend's happiness.

"well, go and take the invisibility cloak, we will need it, we have to go to the dungeons. The time turner is there." Her friend, who now seemed much more young and alive, agreed .

In a small room near the potions classroom, Hermione moved some banks, gave some taps with her wand in the floor, drew something with her blood, then the floor opened. There, small and uncovered was the time turner.

So much magic, so much hope and so much risk in something so small.

"well, Harry, I think that with two turns will be enough… we put the cloak and then we search for

-"she was interrupted by a strong hug from the boy.

" Thank you Hermione, really thank you. I am very happy to have meet you; for been your friend…" Hermione, thrilled by the embrace, since rarely it was him the one who initiated the physical contact, returned the embrace to him. "so am I, Harry, so am I." After a few minutes, Hermione placed the chain around their necks, then, turned two times the device. Both, Harry and Hermione, closed their eyes and hoped for the best.

*HP*

"we have back" She stated .

They looked at each other eyes and with a look full of determination, started to look for the Lupin's. Hermione knew where they were murdered, she also knew that near there, Colin was found. It would not be easy, they knew it.

"There¡" Hermione whispered when she finally saw Lupin fighting with Antonin. "we just will cast a spell towards the Death Eater; all, well hide under the invisibility cloak,."

"they wont see us." Harry whispered back; to what Hermione only answered with a dry and scare '_yes'. _

Harry raised the wand, charm on the tip of his tongue.

" Confun -"

"expeliarmus! " Someone shouted behind them, removing the invisibility cloak with it.

Hermione rapidly turned, with the lifted wand, to see who had attacked them, but it was a really huge surprise to see a perplex Colinn.

"Harry, Hermione! What are you doing here?!" said Remus, that was still fighting with Antonin.

"we were just leaving!" Hermione answered, and pulled Harry. However someone stud in their way.

From the left, 3 younger, 2 few hours, versions of themselves along with Ron, appeared.

"what in hell!" yelled Ron, wile sent a curse towards them.

The travelers, still shocked by everything, could only avoid the spell.

Everyone, Thonks, Remus, Antonin, Colin, Ron and the 2 versions of Harry and Hermione, pointed with their wands to everyone in sight, without really knowing what to do. Then, suddenly, the Hermione that has not done the travel yet, understood. _Something awful had just happened. She was about to take her Harry and Ron; to send them an oblibiate or tell them that the other ones, the doppelgangers most be polyjuiced people, when she was interrupted by a huge sound, a terrifying roar that rumbled in everywhere. _Everyone, every were felt it.

Then, suddenly, the Harry Potter that still has not defeated Voldemort, the one that has not made the time travel yet, started to vanish; promptly followed by his respect Hermione.

The lights from the castle started to come and go; the wall next to the singular group, felt down. Every one were able to see the sun sett, then the moon, again the sun, again the moon, sun, moon, sun, moon, sun, moon… all this just in few seconds. The walls of the castle felt dawn; the trees of the forest melted, as if they were butter; things and people in all the world, falling, dying, disappearing, melting, evaporating, burning; buildings and mountains equally collapsing; oceans boiling and vanishing in seconds.

In the sky, in the now dead space, blinding lights blew out, then totally disappeared. Far galaxies crashed between each other; black holes opening and closing up, swallowing all; suns, stars, planets, asteroids; everything becoming into a shapeless form. the sky looked like a fresh painting which had just has been thrown water; colors and shapes mixing and melting.

_Terrible things happened to people that meddle with time._

…_AND THE UNIVERSE WAS NO MORE._

_*AUTHOR NOTES:_

_ Hi! Well this is a translation ,of my own, of my story 'Viaje a la nada'. I made this story because I love time travels, but I have never read one story in which everything had gone wrong, well, here it is. I hope that you liked it. Tell me. _

I have just edited this story, I erased the previous one, I hope that this one had a better orthography and grammar.

Thanks a lot to Avalon Kore and AnnDee for their comments' in the last one. I really hope to have done it better this time.


End file.
